


Dating Jason Voorhees would include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Jason Voorhees would include:

\- You would have known Jason as a child, often going to his house and playing with him. His mother adored you, often joking about how the two of you would grow u p and get married. Because you knew Jason before children started to be completely horrible to him, he only started to hide his face from you when he was 5 or 6. You would ask his mother about it and she just said the best way to help him is to show you aren’t scared or disgusted by him. This would confuse you because you never had been.   
\- When he drowned in the lake, you were devastated. Your best friend and first love was dead.   
\- You parents taking you away because they are worried for you and how you were dealing with his death.   
\- Returning years later when you’re an adult. Instantly you went to the old cabin that used to be where he and his mother lived. She opened the door and her arms to you, dropping to her knees to see you again.   
\- Moving into a cabin near her own.  
\- Helping her with his revenge. But she always kept something from you, only because she couldn’t completely trust you straight away.  
\- Being devastated again when she was killed and you escaped. Your whole world crushed again.   
\- But then you met him.   
\- He would watch you always, silently watching over you and making sure you were safe. He knew he had always loved you but he fell in love with you from a distance. When his mother died, he sought you out.   
\- He would present himself to you while you were wondering through the forest, crying.   
\- At first, you wouldn’t believe it was really him. But you wouldn’t turn and run or scream at him. You would just stand there and stare at him. He only wore a bag over his head with one eye hole. Reaching into his pocket, he would pull out a friendship bracelet you had made him when you were just kids. That was then you knew.   
\- But someone shouted somewhere in the distances, starting him and he vanished into the night.   
\- Over a few weeks, he would show himself to you on occasions, never long enough for you to say or do anything but smile at him. Both still grieving his mother, it was hard at first to feel anything other than sadness and confusion.   
\- The first time he comes close to you, touches you, is out of fear. You had been swimming in the lake when he found you. Instantly, he started to freak out, thinking you were drowning.   
He stood at the shore, moaning and grunting as his paced, distraught. You saw him and saw how upset and worked up he was getting so you decided to swim back. He tried to come into the water, but only got just over his feet before scrambling back to safety. But when you were close enough to the shore to stand and have the water only at your waist, he shot forward. Grabbing you and lifting you up, he carried you to the shore. You could feel how hard his heart was hammering in his chest and how he clutched you so desperately. He couldn’t lose you.   
\- Wrapping your arms around him, you assured him you were fine and you weren’t going anywhere.   
\- He didn’t leave you that night. Carrying you back to the cabin, he set you down to unlock the door. He would faulter at the doorway, so you would take him by the hand and lead him inside.   
\- Long walks in the woods together. You see him reach for your hand out the corner of your eye, falter, then retreat, silently scolding himself. So you walk a little closer to him and wrap your right arm around his left while crossing your left arm across your body to take his hand.   
\- Begging him to remove the bag on his head. He refused point blank at first, until you turned away, tears running down your cheek as you accepted defeat. Not wanting you to be upset, he would cautiously take the bag off his head, but back into a corner as he did so, refusing to look you in the eyes.   
\- You walk up to him, cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply.   
\- Him falling to his knees at the kiss, his arms wrapping around your knees. You collapse with him, sitting on his lap as you kissed, unable to stop.  
\- From then on, he never left your side.   
\- Punishing the teenagers who came to the camp with him.   
\- Size kink would be a masssive part of both your lives. His because he likes being able to keep you safe. But something about having you in his arms and you being so small compared to him makes him want you in the most intimate way.   
\- He likes to lift you up and carry you on his shoulder.   
\- No one is allowed to touch you. If any teens try to touch or hurt you, it will send him into a blind rage. But when they are killed and he calms down, you’ll softly smile and take him by the hand so you can lead him back to your home for some love.


End file.
